someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night Stalker
My name is Matthew, I am 24 years old, and my life is boring as shit. But this one night six days ago, was more boring than usual, so I decided to go on Chatroulette. I hadn't been on it in forever, and there is usually some pretty funny shit going on in there. At first it was the usual bullshit, a bunch of dumb asses jerking off, but then I came across a very hot chick, she was strip dancing, so I thought, what the hell, why not. Just as I started to say something, the screen went black, it was only out for a few seconds, and when the screen came back on all the chat windows were nothing but static, and they all had error messages on them. I started flipping through all the windows, nothing, I was just about to get off when finaly I found someone. His screen name was The Night Stalker. Sense no one else was on, I decided I would talk to him. He looked creepy though, his room was dark, all I could see of him was his outline, there was a little light in the background that lit up the room behind him, I had to strain to make any thing out, so I didn't try. Me: Hi Him: Me: Hello! Him: Hi, Hello. Me: So you can talk, for second there I thought you weir a mute,haha. Him: No....... Not a mute..... Just..... Quiet. Me: Alright, so why did you decided to get on this fine website, haha. Him: Tonight was more boring than usual, so I decided to go on chatroulette. I hadn't been on it forever, and there is usually some pretty funny shit on here. Me: Oh God man that is so creepy, I thought the exact same thing, word for word. Him: Hahaha, well, you know what is said, great minds think alike. Me: Haha, you got that that right mam. By the by, love your screen name, The Night Stalker, creepy. Him: No,,,,, Not screen name.... My name. Me: Oh,ok, what do you do? Him: I.... Find lost parts..... Of me. Me: What? Him: I.... Find them.... and reunite them.... with me. Me: Hahahahaha! Holy shit, what shit are you smoking!? Him: Don't speak to me like I am a child. Me: I'm sorry man I was just joking. Him: I'm sorry man I was just joking. Me: Oh, I really thought I pissed you off hahaha. Him: Oh, I really thought I pissed you off hahaha. Me: Man, stop mocking me. Him: Man, stop moc.. Me: Goddamn it shut up!! Him: Why.... For I am you.... And you are me.... And for one to be silent.... The other must be. Me: What? Him: I am you.... And you are me.... And one can never be whole.... Till all its parts are reunited. After he said this he began to lean into the light to aluminate his face. Who was this guy, were was he from, what did he want, then I saw it, on the wall behind him, it..... it was my Walking Dead poster, my book shelf, my bed. The son of a bitch was in my room, but he couldn't be, I was in my room, and he was sitting right were I was sitting. The light had reached his mouth, there was a sinister smile on his lips, but that mouth, it was all to familiar. in fact I see it almost every day when I look in the mirror. After seeing this, a cold chill ran up my spine, and sank into the very pitt of my soul. I shut my computer down before the light went any further. I walked back and forth in my room for about an hour. Finally after the fear had somewhat diminished, I very reluctantly went to bed, I had to, I had a very important meeting in the morning. It must have taken me three hours to fall asleep, but I finally did. I dreamed that night that I was in my bathroom, looking in the mirror at him, slowly he leaned in to the light, until his mouth was showing, that same damn smile on his lips, my lips. I jolted awake with a shriek. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I stared in the mirror, thankfully it was me, the real me. A huge smile broke out on my face, and I laughed a laugh of relief. And I told my reflection, "Hahahah, you really let that asshole get to you, didn't you." I chuckled again softly. Then I looked at the clock, and I saw I had about five minutes to get ready for work and my meeting. My meeting went well, as did my day at work, until I went to the bathroom to piss. As I was washing my hands I happened to look up in the mirror, and I saw him instead of me, I froze, then I tilted my head to one side, as did he, then to the other side, same result, then I just stared at him. He slowly began to lean forward. This time the light reached his nose, again it looked all to familiar, I screamed with fear and anger, and punched the mirror shattering it. I felt like I was going to puke, I fell to my knees, catching myself on the sink. I was on the verge of slipping into shock, now I knew this was for real. As I walked back to my desk, fear slithered through my veins like snakes, and crawled through my brain like spiders. That night I dreamed the same dream as before. I had that dream for the next four nights it became harder and harder to wake up before my whole face was revealed to me. I shuddered to think of what would happen if I did see my whole face in the mirror. That day at work I was sitting at my desk when I heard his voice inside my head, "Why.... Why do you fight me...... Why do you fight yourself..... I will win.... And in so doing, you shall win..... As will your friends and family upon a day." Tears built in my eyes, and then streamed down my face. I broke down, and saw my last option was to try and reason with him. Me: Why are you doing this to me, what have I ever done to you. Please leave me alone. Him: No..... I am you, and you are me..... And one can never be whole till all the parts are reunited. Me: Fine, you son of a bitch, you take me if you can! And you leave my family and friends out of your sick fucking Game! There was a long pause and then "No.... I am you, and you are me, and they are me..... And one can never be whole till all its parts are reunited," I screamed louder than I ever have before, as tears flowed down my face, they flowed for my sake, and for the sake of my family and friends . I stormed out of the office, and went straight home. I felt awful when I got to my house, I ran to the bathroom and puked in the sink. When I was done puking, I looked in the mirror, there he was, he leaned in until his whole face was exposed. I gazed into my eyes that weir not my eyes, then I felt a pair of ice cold arms rap a round me, and pull me away. I was so scared, and yet at such peace, I hated it, and I loved it. Because I knew at that moment, what I know now. That I am him, and he is me, and he is you, and that one can never be whole, till all its parts are reunited. The Night Stalker by HELLOO227 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story